


à la eva

by anicula



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Non-Linear Narrative, also a fair bit of not quite quidditch happens, it's eva centric, noora/william's just background noise here, skam month thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 05:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11639478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anicula/pseuds/anicula
Summary: “You gonna cheer for me?”“You gonna actually catch the snitch?”in which there is an incident of insignificant proportions, and an after





	à la eva

**the now:**

“Good morning beautiful.”

“Goodbye ugly.” Eva smiled beatifically with her chin propped up.

“A little mean for first thing in the morning,” Chris returned with a scrunch of his nose.

“I’m sorry, that was rude of me,” Eva paused. “Your table is across the hall four eyes.”

“I resent that.” Chris dug into his plate of eggs and bacon, completely disregarding the prefect down the table giving him the evil eye. “I showed you that with the promise of no one else ever finding out.”

“Right, because a pair of glasses is really what’s going to toss you off the list of tens,” Eva said, her eyes never straying from the food making its way to his mouth at a breakneck pace.

“So you think I’m a ten.” Chris grinned through his mouthful.

“I think you’re disgusting with no concept of masticating with your mouth closed.”

Chris closed his mouth pointedly and made exaggerated chewing motions.

“Morning Eva.” Sana slid two full plates down. “Good morning number two.”

The look of mock outrage on Chris’ face almost made his presence worth it.

“Number two,” Sana repeated, brokering no room for argument.

Chris settled back down in his seat with only a small downturn of his mouth.

“You can always move to the table you’re supposed to be at,” Eva offered, pointing towards the Slytherin table where Noora’s already made her place next to William.

“But then I’d be missing the witty repartee of this table,” Chris shot back, not a bit smug.

“At the risk of missing your morning practice?” Eva nodded at William leaving the Slytherin table with the other members of the quidditch team.

Chris pushed away with a soft curse. “Catch you later light of my life.”

Eva turned back to see Sana’s smirk.

“Yes?”

“That’s cute.” Sana split her toast into neat triangles before spreading conserve on them. She took a neat bite and chewed. “So when did that become official?”

“It’s not.”

Sana let out a puff of amused air. “Okay. Whatever you say,” she said with a knowing grin.

“Stop that.” Eva bumped their shoulders together.

 

 

 

“You gonna cheer for me?”

“You gonna actually catch the snitch?”

“Ice, ice baby.”

Eva waved him off with a flat smile.

 

 

**the after:**

The pallor of his face was pale enough it made Eva sit down hard on the wooden chair. The brief sting against her backside barely registered.

“Now, now dear,” the matron said kindly, “don’t be too worried. He looks worst than he is. He’ll be up and running round again in no time.”

The “I’m not worried,” came out wooden and Eva only realized in the aftermath that she had said anything at all.

 

 

 

“You can go see him,” William offered. “I don’t mind catching up with him later.”

Eva found herself with her mouth opened though nothing came out.

William just shot her an uncertain smile before backing away from the door. Noora followed with a less uncertain smile, though more comforting hug.

 

 

 

“I should’ve done this earlier.” The raspy voice broke her concentration on the book in front of her.

“Kill yourself?” Eva quipped and then nearly fell off her chair when she realized Chris was struggling to get up. “Stay still, I’ll get the matron.”

“Worried?” Chris’ tone was no less needling than usual but his smile was wane. And then, “Please,” as an afterthought when Eva narrowed her eyes at him.

 

 

**the before:**

“I just think it was so romantic that he did that, don’t you think?” Vilde enthused.

Noora nudged her to be still, nodding to where Eva was slowly dispatching of the flowers, petal by petal.

Vilde’s smile fell. “Eva?”

“Yeah?” Eva looked up.

“Are you alright?”

“Yeah – just,” Eva twirled her flower stem around, “just thinking.”

“About Chris?” Vilde brightened up considerably.

Eva shook her head. “No.”

“Oh.” Vilde’s shoulders slumped noticeably back down. “Should we go get some food from the kitchens?” she asked when Eva showed no sign of elaborating.

“Sure, I’ll just – uh,” Eva waved her hand around the scattered bouquet, “take care of that and I’ll see you guys there.”

“Sounds good.” Noora brushed the grass off her skirt and pulled Vilde up with her.

Eva watched them go and flopped back onto the grass once they were out of sight. The flowers smushed beneath her arms were a garish, bright colour, but delicate enough that light shone through the petals when she held them up to the sun. And she did, twirling them around, until a shadow fell across her.

She dropped her hand down and sighed.

“Good afternoon,” accompanied by a self-assured smile.

“Hello Chris.”

“How’s your ancient runes essay coming along?”

“My essay?” Eva raised a disbelieving brow. No mention of the flowers she had made her pseudo bed. No plea for a thanks to bolster that overblown ego.

“Yes. Essay. The thing we have to do on a thing called a parchment with things called a quill and ink so we can leave this cesspool of adolescent drudgery at some point in our lives.” Chris sat down next to her, leaning against the tree. “Did you finish it already?”

“Need help?” Eva offered without inflection, with no intention of even following up on that offer.

“Maybe.”

The cheeky grin shouldn’t suit his face half so well.

Eva pushed herself upright. “Well, unfortunately I’m busy. Got to meet the girls in the kitchens.”

Chris gave her a boy scout salute as she left, his smile fading.

 

 

 

His mouth was warm and soft, teeth teasing, just a hint of sharpness when she pulled away. She smoothed her fingers over the flush that always came over his cheeks whenever they kissed. He turned his head and kissed her fingertips, a soft barely there press of his lips, and leaned lower to do the same to the inside of her wrist. She pulled her hand back, the inside of her wrist too sensitive and ticklish for his inspection.

“Aren’t you going to class?”

“No,” he leaned forward to capture her lips in an open mouthed plea, his hand catching hers. “William owes me notes, I can skip.”

Eva leaned back against the cold stone walls, just out of his reach when he pressed forward again. “I gotta go though. I’ve skipped too many already.”

Chris made a face. “Will I see you later?”

Eva lifted her shoulder up and let it drop. “Maybe, I might have a thing with the others.”

“A thing?”

“Chris.”

He sighed and kissed her temple. “See you later then.”

 

 

 

**the after after:**

“Is it official now?” Sana’s smile was positively devious as she tugged on the green and silver scarf wound around Eva’s neck in place of her usual black and yellow.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eva stared resolutely forward at the field in front of them.

“At this point we might as well just sit with the Slytherins,” Sana continued as if she hadn’t heard Eva, “what do you think Noora?”

“I’m not a part of this,” the blonde said, her nose in her book, not looking up even when William’s name was announced.

“You two are no fun.” Sana mock frowned at them. She looked like she was going to continue but Vilde bounded up the stairs with posters for gobstones club with Chris trailing behind and effectively derailed any and all trains of thought.

 

 

 

**the before after:**

“No kiss for luck?”

Eva rolled her eyes. “Please be less embarrassing.” But she kissed his cheek obligingly when he presented it. “Is that enough for you to not impale yourself on the nearest object?”

Chris made to frown as if in heavy contemplation. “I might need another one for that.”

Eva pushed his wandering hand away. “Maybe when you win.” She laughed at his pout.

 

 

 

**the collection:**

“You are _such_ a sap.” Eva took in the blanket, the basket, and the all too romantic silvery overlay of moonlight.

The only response she received was the curve of his smile against her lips.

 

 


End file.
